


17岁/他/爱情

by SugarDowney



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney





	17岁/他/爱情

17岁/他/爱情

 

-

 

“HBD to Peter Parker.”

 

——Peter在十六岁的最后一天收到了这样一个快递，四四方方的盒子用净色牛皮纸包装，上面写着一行再简短不过的生日祝福。末尾有一个缩写的签名:T.S.

 

很显然，这个快递来自于那位好心给Peter提供了高科技战衣的亿万富翁、科技天才，而且，在一个月以前，自从他们从泰坦星回到地球以后，Tony Stark就正式成为了Peter的男朋友。

 

泰坦星一吻让Peter数年来的美梦一举成了真，他以往真的只敢在梦里想象这一天——他竟然有机会和Tony坐在一家餐桌上摆着银制餐具、烛台擦得光可鉴人的高级餐厅中共进晚餐。而且他身上还穿着Tony前一天寄给他的快递，一套量身定制的西装。西装上没有任何可供辨识的价签，Peter只能从它的质料和明显不同于成衣店的精致剪裁来判断，这套手工高定西装一定价格不菲。

 

对于一个十七岁的高中生来说，Peter很少遇见需要穿着西装出席的正式场合，他勉强能回想起来的也只有上一次让他的约会无疾而终的返校季舞会。至今，Peter只要一想起这件事，依然会对那个校花学姐心怀愧疚。

 

为了不引起May的额外关注，Peter把Tony送给他的西装装进了一个月前新买的背包里——他前一个蓝色的书包在上次的大战中，被匆忙换装赶去支援钢铁侠的蜘蛛侠随手扔到了中央公园的草坪上。可想而知的，Peter的书包又一次弄丢了，May这次都懒得听Peter再编造个什么理由出来，而是干脆扣了Peter一半的零花钱并且罚他洗了半个月的碗以示惩罚。

 

当然，在出门之前，他没忘记带上那些今晚可能会用到的小东西。在把那几个纸壳包装的盒子放进书包时，Peter感到脸上传来一阵烫热，因为一切都在提醒着Peter，今晚将会发生什么。

 

 

Happy开了车来接他，在Peter的特别要求下，司机先生好心选择了Tony车库里最不显眼的款式。即使如此，这辆全黑的奥迪停在皇后区旧公寓楼下还是够引人注目的。Happy没有替Peter打开车门，只是他在看见穿着连帽卫衣内搭格子衬衫、一条普通款牛仔裤的Peter时，显得有些惊讶：“你怎么没穿他送你的衣服，那套西装？”

 

“穿成那样就太刻意了……”Peter有些为难，“因为我没想到要怎么和我婶婶解释——为什么要穿着一套高定西装去参加野外露营。”

 

“你是这么告诉你婶婶的？”Happy咋舌摇头，“还好你是真的成年了，要不然……”

 

Peter没听清，“什么？”

 

Happy戴上墨镜，装作什么都没说过，“把车门关上，走吧。”

 

“Mr.Hogan，上次那个——那个后座的遮挡车窗，”Peter朝前趴在座椅后背上朝Happy比划出了一个四方形，“你能把它升起来吗？我想……想把那套西装换上。”

 

司机先生从墨镜下向他投来一个了然的眼神，同时按下了仪表盘上的某个按键，黑色的屏障物从座椅后方之间升起，将后座隔绝成一个不被打扰的空间。Peter从书包里拿出那套黑色西装，他一直小心翼翼将它抱在怀里，所以西装并没有被弄皱。在Peter收到的那个快递盒中，与西装一起送来的是一个丝绒长方形盒子，要不是礼盒形状不太对，Peter差一点就要以为那是戒指了……不过当他打开盒子，看见了里面装了一对蜘蛛造型的袖扣时，Peter又不太说得清他心里同时产生的庆幸和失落到底是哪一种占得更多些。

 

Peter先换好了白色衬衫，纽扣一直扣到最上面那粒，穿得规规矩矩。Tony很贴心地连搭配的腰带都给他选好了，他男朋友曾经很多次半开玩笑地问过他是不是选不到一条合适的腰带，因为Peter的牛仔裤总是穿得松松垮垮，让他怀疑只要随便扯扯裤脚就能拽下来。可是等Peter换好了西裤、扣紧腰带，他低头重新穿上鞋子时，才发现自己犯了一个马虎至极都是愚蠢错误——即使Peter出门以前来回检查了三遍：西装、那几盒小东西都放进了背包里，他甚至还带了一包纸巾，以防自己半路上会打个喷嚏什么的。

 

Peter唯一忘了的是他应该换上他前晚上特意用鞋油打理了一遍的皮鞋，他或许真的是被说给May听的谎言冲昏了头脑，居然穿着一双真正适合去野营的黑色高帮帆布鞋出了门。

 

Peter抬手敲了敲挡在座位之间的遮挡屏障，试探着问：“我们还有多久到目的地？”

 

“下个路口拐过弯就到了。”

 

天啊，Peter在心里叫了声惨，看来他是没什么机会回家换鞋了。

 

Peter把那对造型别致的袖扣戴上了袖口，红蓝两色作底，银制蜘蛛活灵活现地趴伏在上面。不过Peter分辨不出来珠宝的制作工艺，只是单纯觉得它挺好看的。

 

Happy先下车给他拉开了车门，在Peter伸腿走出去的那一刻，司机先生又被他面前这个男孩惊讶了一次，他盯着Peter脚上那双半新不旧的帆布鞋看了好几个来回，又重新把视线放回了Peter脸上，“你——认真的吗？还是说这是什么青少年的新潮流？”

 

Peter窘迫到手指尖都在微微发麻，帆布鞋在地上不知所措地踩了几下才站稳，“我出门的时候忘记换了……现在……是不是没机会回去换了？”

 

“别紧张。其实这样好像也不是太糟糕。”Happy竟然主动来安慰他了，这让Peter再一次深刻意识到他这一身搭配到底是有多么猎奇了。

 

“去吧，”Happy催促他，车子停在一栋高大建筑之下，是纽约市中心一家高级酒店，顶层的观光餐厅甚至被纳入了纽约top10景点之一，可想而知它的价格也高得吓人。而现在，Happy指着这座酒店的入口，指向那个金碧辉煌的大堂门口：“他说他在门口等你，快去吧。”

 

Peter向那个方向看去，二十米的距离，他看见一个人影站在玻璃旋转门后。幸好他往酒店门口走去的这一路上没有铺设超长红毯，不然就今天这样正式到有些惊悚的安排直让Peter以为自己是来结婚的。

 

Peter在推开旋转门之前就先对上了玻璃门后的视线，Tony穿着他经常能在电视和杂志上见到男人出席正式活动时会穿的那种西装：剪裁笔挺，领带花色出挑却不突兀。Peter不得不承认，成熟男人就是要比青少年更适合西装。

 

“Hi,Mr.Parker.”Tony向他伸出手，在Peter把手掌搭上来以后好好打量了他一下，视线从Peter用发胶稍微固定好的发型一路扫到了他脚上那双……今天唯一的败笔上。“这是什么彩蛋吗？好吧，西装搭配帆布鞋，听起来像是蜘蛛侠的审美。”

 

Peter脸红了，他在门口磨磨蹭蹭地不肯进去，好像那双不合时宜的帆布鞋抓住了他的双腿不让他移动一样，“我忘了换了……”

 

“好了，其实你想穿什么都可以。看见你坐着南瓜马车准时出现，我已经很满意了。”Tony半是调侃半是感慨，听起来像是舞台上的咏叹调，稍微冲淡了一些Peter心里的不安。男人松开手按住Peter的领结，将它摆正位置，然后重新朝Peter递出手掌，模仿着舞会上绅士向淑女求舞的语气，“Mr.Parker,shall we?”

 

 

酒店的地板是大块的象牙白色，电梯口摆放着姿态纤美的绿色植物，甚至连通往顶层的电梯厢内都洒有淡淡的香水，闻起来像是野姜花。辛辣的芳香，闻起来有些野性的味道。

 

男人的手掌比他大一号，完全能将Peter的手包裹在掌心里，虎口间粗糙的薄茧提醒着Peter，他的约会对象是个成熟的男人且经验丰富，见惯了风花雪月。

 

“不用紧张，这只是一次很普通的晚餐。”Tony将他的手指捏在掌心间，像是在拨弄一颗软糖。

 

“普通吗？都用上南瓜马车来接我了。”Peter接上了Tony早前的调侃，“虽然说车夫不是老鼠变的，以及南瓜马车不该是黑色的。”

 

“哦？”Tony故作惊奇地看了他一眼，“所以你想要Happy扮老鼠，还希望下次接你的车子是南瓜色的。”

 

“我不是那个意思……”

 

“我知道。”Tony笑着看他，“你真可爱，Pete。”

 

“这是……情话还是什么？”

 

“嗯？”Tony看了一眼楼层数，又看向他，“什么意思。”

 

“我是说。当你对一个人说：‘你真可爱’的时候，是把他当成孩子，还是……情人？”

 

“除你之外，我好像不认识其他的青少年。再除你之外，我也不会对其他人说这样的话。”Tony说，“这样明白了吗？”

 

Peter点头，他的心跳被男人传递过来的眼神紧紧攥住，每一个流转过来的眼波都让他心跳得飞快。

 

“而且……你很快会知道，我不是把你当成一个孩子来看。”Tony颇带暗示地说道，电梯叮了一声，顶楼到了。

 

这座酒店接近百层高，即使在高楼耸立的纽约市中心也可俯瞰全城。顶层的观光餐厅有全环绕的大片落地窗，位于此地，Peter能看见地面上的车水马龙如星河般划过去，视线所及处的建筑都亮着灯，一片灯火通明。

 

Peter收回了视线，才发现整个餐厅安静得出奇，好像除他们两人以外再无其他。“为什么没有人？这里不是很受欢迎吗。”

 

“为什么会有人？”Tony反问他，牵着Peter的手往落地窗旁边唯一一张餐桌走去。在途中，Peter注意到他们脚下的地毯上有一些小四方形的凹陷，很像是桌面常年压在地毯上留下的痕迹。

 

“你该不会……包下了整间餐厅，还临时让他们移走了所有桌子，然后……”Peter指向他们正前方，“只留下了一张餐桌吧？”

 

“我该奖励你一点什么？作为猜对答案的奖励。”Tony替Peter拉开了椅子，然后在他对面坐下来，这张餐桌布置得不是很大，所以Tony还能在桌面上够到Peter的手，“让我想想……嗯，奖励你和Tony Stark共进晚餐够不够？”

 

“这好像有些太夸张了……”Peter由衷感叹道，他还在桌子下面暗自拧了自己的大腿一把，想用疼痛来验证此刻的真实感，“说出来可能会有些奇怪……可我现在觉得自己像电影里嫁入豪门的女主角。还是那种……三流编剧写出来的灰姑娘遇到了超有钱总裁的故事。”

 

Tony被他逗笑了，“好吧，Tony Stark很有钱是真的。不过你也不是什么灰姑娘，哪部爱情电影的女主角能一拳把公交车砸得熄了火的？”

 

“或许有呢？你要不要考虑投资一下。”Peter这会总算放松了一些，和Tony聊天的时候总能让他不自觉地忽略他们之间的差距，让Peter暂时忘记他们相差甚远的身份地位和年龄一类的事情。

 

在这种时候，对于Peter来说，Tony只是Tony——是他年长的情人，是个普通人。

 

“我会考虑的。不过如果是你，是Peter Parker主演的话……”Tony笑得别有深意，“我更愿意投资一部我和你共同出演的双男主电影。”

 

Peter差点把刚喝了一口的柠檬水呛得喷出来，Tony话中的暗示太过于明显，让Peter想要装傻糊弄过去都不行。不过男人的目的并不在于为难Peter，似乎只要看到Petet手足无措、面红耳赤的样子，他就很满意了。

 

Tony抬起手轻拍了两下，安静的餐厅里能够清楚听见这一声提示，Tony向餐厅另一边喊道，“可以上菜了。”

 

接着Peter听见到了餐车滑轮在地面上滚动的声音，食物的香气随之飘来。一些光从外表看起来就秀色可餐得应当被放置在米其林三星餐厅的宣传杂志上的餐点被一盘接着一盘摆上来，桌面上的高脚烛台被点燃，橙红色的火焰轻轻跳动着，给Peter眼前所见到的一切事物都镀上一层奶油质感的光晕，看上去又暖又甜。

 

Tony抬起手中的银制餐桌轻轻敲了敲高脚酒杯，Peter回过神来，男人向他抬起酒杯与他面前的柠檬水碰了一下，“生日快乐，Peter。”

 

“这也太正式了……”Peter小声地说，抬起杯子喝了一口柠檬水，味道还是那么酸，但他心里甜得过分，是那种再加入一吨柠檬汁也还是无法中和的甜。

 

“你不喜欢今晚的安排？”

 

“那倒不是。”Peter摇头，“只是觉得在做梦。两个小时以前，我还在皇后区的旧公寓七楼看我的漫画书，而现在——”Peter环视一圈，“我竟然坐在这里，和钢铁侠同进晚餐。哇……像是《马丁的早晨》，一觉醒来，世界完全不同了。”

 

“所以你出发之前还在看漫画书？”Tony故意笑着问，不出意外地收获到了男孩一个无语的撇嘴动作，“好吧，听起来我好像有些吓到你了？我只是想让所有的一切都尽可能完美……让你以后只要一想到这一天，会觉得它是闪光的，每一处都值得回忆。”

 

“可我每次见到你都这样想。即使没有这一切。”Peter说道，表情认真，好像根本没有意识到自己正在说着多么浪漫的情话，更像是在陈述事实，“就算今天是我们坐在一起吃一份我从皇后区买来的三明治，没有烛光晚餐、没有顶层观光餐厅的夜景，我也还是很开心。”

 

Tony静静地看了他好一会，才缓缓开口：“我现在怀疑是我在做梦了，又或者是上帝疯了，才会让我遇见你。”

 

“嗯……实际上，非要说的话……你之前要我和你去德国的时候，给我理由是：美国队长疯了。”

 

“哈哈。”Tony笑起来，“Young buck，这种事情你倒是记得很清楚。”

 

“我都记得很清楚的。”青少年显得很得意，跃跃欲试的样子像是准备参加某种竞赛。Tony从来都喜欢这样的Peter，就像一棵不知疲倦、拼命生长的树，郁郁葱葱，他身上散发每一丝气息都透露着青年人才有的可爱和蓬勃的朝气。像一轮明亮的光，比太阳还暖，也比日光更亮。

 

青少年胃口很好地解决掉了Tony给他点的大部分菜品，蜘蛛侠几乎不挑食，连饭后的小份甜品也吃完了。

 

“我有时候觉得很奇怪。”Tony托着下巴看着正捧着一份布丁在吃的Peter，Peter听见他说话，抬头询问地看了他一眼，连自己嘴角上沾到了焦糖也不知道，褐色的糖酱落在粉色的嘴唇边上很显眼，也让Tony很在意。他伸出手抹走了出界的焦糖，当着Peter的面舔了下指腹，故意把这个动作做得性暗示意味十足，这让前一刻还温馨浪漫的气氛顿时变得很不一样了。Peter的心狠狠跳了一下，接着开始做加速运动，他脸上一阵发热，完全没办法再把注意力放回到手中的布丁上了。

 

“布丁好吃吗？焦糖味道倒是挺甜的。”Tony盯着他的嘴唇说，“我刚才想说的是，怎么你吃这么多东西，看起来还是没什么肉。”

 

“有吗？”Peter舔了下嘴唇，“有可能只是看起来。”

 

“你在……暗示我？”

 

“你刚刚也在暗示我。”

 

Peter听起来很无辜，但Tony能从男孩眼中看到一些不知掩饰的期待，这让Tony笑了起来，“好吧。看起来某人真的有一点迫不及待，希望你晚一点能够很好地为你刚才的行为负责。”

 

 

Tony定的酒店套房就在观光餐厅底下一层，刷了房卡搭乘私人电梯直达室内，Peter一进门就先脱掉了他脚上那双实在太过违和的帆布鞋，赤裸着脚掌踩在长毛地毯上，编织物柔软地划过他脚心，痒痒的。

 

Peter回过头，想问Tony有没有看见Happy说好给他拿来的背包放在了哪里，但Tony先从身后抱住了他，他们甚至没来得及开灯。男人手臂环过他腰间，浅浅地吻着他的颈侧，鼻尖碰了碰他的耳朵，洒在皮肤上的温热呼吸让Peter不自觉地颤抖了一下。Tony咬了下他的耳垂，“这么敏感？”

 

Peter被男人的荷尔蒙冲得有些发晕，乖顺回答：“好像是被那只蜘蛛咬过以后就很敏感了。”

 

“或许你不该这么诚实的。”Tony说，Peter注意到他的声音比平时要低哑很多。男人松开了他，同时转过身按下了照明开关，客厅里的顶灯亮起，让Peter一眼看见了放在沙发上的书包。不过Tony好像没注意到这些，男人抬起手在Peter屁股上打了一下，啪地一声很响亮，痛倒是不痛，更像是在和他调情。Peter捂住被打的地方咬着嘴唇看了一眼Tony，耳朵通红。而Tony只是捏了下他的脸，“我去洗澡了，你可以和自己好好玩一会。”

 

Peter装作听不懂男人的最后一句话，只点头说知道了。

 

在Tony进了浴室以后，Peter被西装外套脱下来搭在沙发靠背上，然后解开领结随手放到了坐垫上。地上的长毛地毯软绵绵的，Peter很喜爱这个触感，便干脆盘腿坐了下来，他拿过沙发上的书包把里面的盒子拿了出来：一盒安全套、一瓶润滑液——Peter还是专门在网上搜过以后才知道，原来男性和女性用的润滑液其实不太一样。Peter去超市买这些东西时，收银员还举起那盒安全套向Peter又确认了一遍那是不是他要买的东西，以至于所有等在Peter身后准备结账的人都看见他要买的是什么。原因是Peter看起来远比他的年龄要小，直到他出示了自己的ID，收银员才肯给他结账。

 

Peter拆开了包装，取出了那些方形的小塑胶袋，又重新把外包装纸壳藏进了书包里。但是Peter很快发现了一个新的难题：他到底该准备几个安全套合适？

 

一个或许不太可能。

 

两、三个也许比较正常。

 

但是……万一三个又不够用呢？

 

Peter扔开手里的东西捂住了脸——Peter Parker，你到底在想什么？！

 

Peter最后把安全套和润滑剂藏到了枕头旁边，为了作掩饰，他又把刚脱下来的西装外套搭了上去，努力掩盖着那些让他脸红心跳的东西。

 

浴室里的水声小了下去，Peter飞快地整理好了床头的“作案现场”，男人的声音从浴室里传出来：“客厅里放了个蛋糕，想吃的话自己去拿。”

 

“呃，不要我等你出来一起吃吗？”

 

“愿意的话可以给我留个樱桃。”Tony又打开了淋浴喷头，再次响起的水声提前截断了他们的对话，Peter只能模糊听见男人说对他蛋糕不太感兴趣。

 

Peter在客厅角落里的矮柜上发现了一个用绸缎装饰的圆形纸盒，里面放着的蛋糕相比今晚的一切安排来说，是唯一显得不那么奢华得过分的东西。纯白的奶油上面铺散着大小一致的红润樱桃，水果香气甜甜蜜蜜。蛋糕不算太大，Peter端着它观察了一圈，也没看见上面写了什么生日祝福一类的东西。

 

在Peter吃到第三个樱桃时，他终于听见浴室的门被推开了。他手里捧着蛋糕，盘腿坐在地毯上连头都不敢回——万一Tony只围了条浴巾，又或者什么都没穿的话……他该往哪里看？

 

Peter正在胡思乱想，而Tony已经走到他身后了，男人俯下身抓住他的手腕就着Peter的手吃掉了他手上已经被咬了一下的樱桃。沐浴露的香味是潮湿的，有水珠顺着Tony的头发滴落到Peter解开了两粒扣子的领口间，冰凉凉的。

 

Tony从Peter手里接过蛋糕，随意地放在地毯上，然后拉着Peter的手让他站起身。Peter回头看见Tony穿的是一件浴袍，胸口上的反应堆透过敞开的领口散发着淡淡的蓝光，男人带着Peter在床沿边上坐下，他的声音听起来也是湿漉漉的，有种别样的性感：“蛋糕好吃吗？”

 

Peter点点头，“樱桃挺好吃的。”

 

“是吗。”Tony随意地答道，“让我尝尝看。”

 

Tony靠近过来吻在Peter的嘴唇上，他的皮肤冰凉且湿润，舌尖在Peter齿关间游移几下，似乎是在认真品尝着草莓在男孩嘴里留下的味道。Tony只是单纯地吻他，除了嘴唇以外，他们没有其它肢体接触。然而仅仅是接吻，花花公子的高超吻技就已经快让小处男晕头转向找不到北了。

 

“Cherry boy.”Tony低声叫他，最后在Peter脸侧吻了一下放开了他。

 

Peter有些疑惑，他以为……Tony会直接从这个吻开始。

 

“这个吻只是为了让你不要那么紧张。”Tony有些好笑地看着不知所措的Peter，“去吧，我再给你最后一点洗澡的时间来做心理准备。不过你最好……快一点。”Tony意有所指地往他身下扫了一眼，“明白了吗？”

 

“我知道了。”Peter匆忙扔下一句话，飞快逃进了浴室里，他看见镜子中的自己眼睛湿润，嘴唇被男人吻得发红，连带着耳朵和脸红了一片。完全一副情动的模样。

 

其实Peter在来之前已经洗过一次澡了，所以他在浴室拖延得稍微久了一些完全是因为他在犹豫开门之后到底要怎么做——他需要先亲吻Tony吗？等到Tony主动吻他又会不会显得太被动了，他可是男孩子，没必要像姑娘一样遮遮掩掩。但是如果太过主动的话，Tony又会不会觉得他很奇怪？

 

Peter脑子里塞满了奇奇怪怪的设问和风牛马不及的回答，直到Tony听见水声停了好久，他还没出来时担心地询问了一句，Peter这才系上浴袍走出了浴室。

 

男人半靠在床头上，卧室里只开了一盏落地台灯，Tony手里拿着Stark Phone，看见Peter以后朝他偏了下头，“过来这里。”

 

Peter深呼吸了一下，走路差一点就要同手同脚。Tony一只脚踩到了地毯上，男人让他坐在床沿侧边然后从身后抱住他，男人的下巴放在他肩膀上，拿着Stark Phone放到Peter眼前。

 

“给你看些东西……”Tony在屏幕上点了几下，他说话时的呼吸全扑在Peter耳朵上，热热的。“关于蜘蛛侠战衣的一些新改动，有什么建议吗？”

 

Peter接过屏幕有些不知所措，现在的状况让他有些发懵——他们两人共处一室，彼此近到仅仅隔了两层浴袍面料，而他的男朋友居然要和他讨论战衣。

 

可惜以上的疑问Peter不太好意思说出口，他只好硬着头皮去看手中的屏幕，仔细研究着上面的数据。

 

而Tony的吻在下一秒落在他颈侧，男人把鼻尖埋到他湿润的头发间深呼吸着，Tony的声音又低又沉，像是在叹息，“你闻起来好甜。”

 

Peter的身体僵硬了一下，而Tony只是轻轻咬了Peter的后颈，然后扯了下浴袍的领口，让他的半边肩膀裸露出来。更多的吻落在那块皮肤上，偶尔附带一个湿润且热情的吮吻。皮肤刺痛一下，很快又变成轻微的酥麻钻进他的皮肤、融进他的骨血，最后化为下腹紧绷的快感。Peter几乎是瞬间就硬了起来。

 

Peter都不知道他的浴袍腰带什么时候被扯松的，男人抚摸着他的身体，在胸口和腹部肌肉上摩挲了几个来回，这是一种近乎陌生的触感，和自己的手感受起来完全不一样。Peter的注意力早就飞到了天边去，他只能紧紧攥着手里的Stark Phone，快感让他头脑发晕，早就看不清屏幕上的数据是些什么了。

 

“现在没那么紧张了吧？”Tony笑了一下，然后捏住Peter的下巴给了他一个吻，男人咬着他的嘴唇，舌尖探进他的口腔，撩拨着吻技尚且生涩的Peter，手指模仿着接吻的动作在他胸口画圈。

 

“原来战衣只是个借口。”

 

“那倒也不是，只不过某人现在好像没什么心情看，我能怎么办？”

 

“因为你是故意的……”Peter的声音小了下去，男人的手指摸到他小腹上，勾着毛发轻轻拉扯了几下，Tony用鼻音应了一声，“我故意做了什么？”

 

“现在……现在也是故意的——唔。”Peter闷哼了一声，因为男人的手握住了他的性器，这下他完全无法掩饰自己硬得一塌糊涂的事实了，挺立的器官被男人包裹在掌心里上下撸动了几下。

 

“看来你好像挺喜欢我这样的。”Tony的手指在敏感的顶端上摩擦了几下，Peter敏感地抖了一下，Tony咬了一口他的肩膀，“来，转过身。”

 

Peter站起来换姿势时才发现他腿软得厉害，当然蜘蛛侠不至于腿软到毫无力气，只是他下腹一片酥麻，让他觉得自己像块快要融化的黄油，一点力气使不出来。

 

Stark Phone被男人扔到了床的另一侧，男人热烈地吻住了Peter，直接解开了他的浴袍，手掌毫不犹豫地再次贴上了Peter湿润的性器，手法娴熟地撩拨着他的性器官。Peter不受控制地想要发出声音，那些喘息在他的中枢神经来得及阻止之前先一步跑了出来，甜蜜又湿热，被淹没在吻中。

 

Tony很快放开了他的嘴唇，接着拉下Peter的肩膀一翻身把他压在了身下，男人刚抚弄过他性器的手转而撑在他身侧，两人比前几次更热情地接吻，在这一刻不用再掩饰的欲望从他们的灵魂中喷薄而出，将彼此拽入更深的情欲浪潮中。

 

Tony拉着Peter的手，暗示性地往下按，抬头来看Peter的眼神很沉，“愿意帮我一下吗？”

 

Peter没有抗拒，由着Tony把他的手按在了男人的下半身处，Peter隔着浴袍试探性地按了几下，只能模糊感觉到很硬、形状和大小比他自己的尺寸要大。

 

Peter紧张起来，他的喉结下意识滑动一下，下一秒被男人轻咬住吮吸了一下，接着催促他：“你可以试着摸摸它。”

 

等Peter的手指小心翼翼搭了上去，才摸到男人身下的器官烫热得吓人，握在掌心里沉甸甸的，鼓胀的青筋还在隐约跳动着。

 

“别害怕。”Tony向下亲吻到他的胸口上，嘴唇与皮肤接触发出湿黏的水声，Tony教导他：“想一想你平时都怎么对自己做的就好了。”

 

Peter胡乱地点头，根本没心思去考虑埋在他胸口亲吻的男人看不见他的动作，Peter圈住那个硬热的器官，可说到底他的东西和Tony感受起来很不一样，所以Peter得动作磕磕绊绊，中间好几次不小心用指甲刮到了Tony。

 

男人抬头看着他，很无奈，“别告诉我你从来没有自己用手解决过。”

 

“当然不是。”Peter眼神迷离地看着他，“只是你……你的，更大一点。”

 

“Oh boy.”Tony深吸一口气，眼神因为过分膨胀欲望而变得有些发暗，“我真不知道你这么诚实，对我来说到底是好事还是坏事。”

 

Tony将Peter的浴袍往两边拉开，完全露出了男孩的身体，仍然湿润的吻痕颜色像淡色的玫瑰花瓣，以他的身体为画布，随着Tony每一次落下嘴唇的位置，在他皮肤上缓缓浮现出来。

 

更多的吻印在了男孩绷紧的腹部，Tony抚摸着他紧实的腰腹肌肉，笑道：“原来蜘蛛侠真的只是穿衣服的时候看不出来……这么好的身材全被挡在那些格子衬衫下面。”

 

“你对我的衬衫……啊，”Peter忽然睁开眼睛，他慌乱地看向俯身在他两腿之间的男人，“等一下……那个，那个……你……”

 

“怎么都吓得不会说话了。”Tony有些无奈，但是他低下头又含住了那个湿润的顶端，男人按住他的膝盖往两边分开，以便于他能更专心地给Peter一些全新的体验。Peter在男人完全含住他那个器官时急促地喘息了一声，Tony却顺势用上了更多对于小处男来说过分的花招，Peter只要一低头看见那个总是不可一世的男人此时正在为了他做些什么，心里那些欲望和满足感就通通膨胀起来。男人的口腔湿热且柔软，再加上Tony刻意的撩拨，Peter没能坚持太久，他闭上眼睛大口喘息，看见的仍然是高潮来临时形成的一片模糊白光。

 

但几秒钟后他猛然睁开眼睛，脸后知后觉地红了一片，他不可置信地盯着Tony：“你——你把那些……”

 

“不然呢？”

 

“那，那你要不要喝点水什么的？”Peter手忙脚乱，差一点就要忘记他们正处于一个怎样的场景，目睹着Tony吞咽下那些东西的一幕对他来说还是太刺激了。

 

Tony伸手把他拽了回来，重新按回床头，男人低下头看着他，“我绝不会说这个味道很好。实际上，挺糟糕的。但是……看在是你的份上，我挺愿意接受的。”

 

男人又一次吻住了他，淡淡的咸腥味道与先前吃过的樱桃果味混杂在一起，交织成一种淫靡的甜美味道，就如同此刻的他们。Tony握住Peter的脚踝将男孩的一条腿提起来，然后让Peter勾过小腿弯环抱住自己的腿，这个姿势使得他的下半身完全暴露出来。Tony的下一步动作将是什么已经很明显了。

 

“等一下……”Peter忽然叫了停，接着Tony看见他在枕头下摸索出几个塑胶方形小袋和一个小瓶出来。

 

“这些……是你自己准备的？”

 

Peter点了点头，他看起来那么害羞，他连脖颈子和胸口都红了一片，但他对上Tony的视线却毫不躲闪。

 

“你应该知道酒店里会准备这些吧？”

 

“我知道的。”Peter眨了下眼睛，这能让他稍微掩饰一下自己的紧张，“我只是想证明……我17岁了，我是一个可以为自己的行为负责的成年人了。我们……我们现在是平等的了，对吗？至少在这样的身份上。”

 

“傻小子。”Tony说，“对我来说，你只是你。和身份年龄有什么关系。”

 

Peter抬起头主动地吻了他一下，“那我们……现在可以继续了。”

 

“好吧。”Tony笑着回吻他，双唇分开以后又咬了一下他的鼻尖，“让我来看看你都买了些。”

 

Tony拣起一个安全套扫了一眼，故意念出声：“嗯……超薄、草莓味——你确实挺适合这个味道的，很好。不过等一下——”Tony皱着眉毛仔细看了一下包装袋上的尺寸大小，抬眼向Peter看去，好气又好笑，“小朋友，你买的这个尺寸太小，我根本戴不上。”

 

“啊？这个还要分大小的吗……”

 

“所以你真的什么都不懂。”Tony无奈地叹了口气，然后又拿起那个小瓶子——是瓶润滑液，“这倒是买对了，男性用润滑液。但是，你不应该买油性和热感的，这些对你来说会太刺激了。”

 

“哦，Mr.Stark懂得真多。”

 

“这话怎么听起来很酸。”Tony看了一眼气鼓鼓的Peter，好笑地捏了一下他的脸，“蜘蛛侠连这样的醋也吃。”

 

Tony起身拉开床头柜的抽屉，从里面拿出一瓶未拆封过的润滑液，拧开旋盖，在Peter眼前挤出些膏体在掌心化开，然后把湿润的手指放到了Peter臀缝中间。

 

“觉得痛的话可以咬我。”Tony吻了他一下，“但是动作要轻一点。”

 

陌生的湿意贴在他身后最敏感的地方，手指插入身体的感觉很奇怪也很突兀，Peter不知所措地感受到男人借着润滑一点点拨开他的身体。膏体在他高热的身体里融化成淋漓作响的水声，随着男人手指的来回拨弄，搅出了微妙的水声。他的身体越来越热，原本清晰的意识好像随着那些散发着淡淡果香味道的润滑液一起被男人的手指搅了个乱七八糟，全都变成了草莓的味道。

 

直到Tony的手指忽然碰到了某个地方，好像有一个小型炸弹在他身体里被引爆，有火苗从那地方燃起，Peter呻吟了一声，尾音颤抖着，却甜腻得过分。Peter睁开眼睛看了Tony一眼，他从未见过Tony像这一刻占有欲如此之强的表情，男人的手指从他身体里退了出来，转而换上了一个硬热的物件抵在入口上。

 

Tony拉下Peter的一只手，紧紧扣着他的手指，这个动作让Peter想起了某些动物在交配时会咬住对方的脖子，以此来控制住另一方。另一只手扶着他的性器缓缓进入Peter的身体。手指插入和真家伙完全无法相比，Peter痛得直吸冷气，他第一时间满脑子想到的都是要怎么挣脱开——但实际上蜘蛛侠根本不需要费多大的力气就能做到，而他胡乱挣扎的动作反而进一步刺激了Tony，男人说着嘘，别动。接着猛然顶开了他的身体，粗硬的器官完全没入了。

 

Tony在他身体里停了一会，直到Peter稍微适应了一些才缓缓退出去一点，低头扫了一眼才放心下来，“还好，没出血。”

 

Peter把手抵在他的小腹上，阻止着Tony想要再一次插入的动作，他的眼睛湿润着，“我疼。”

 

Tony被他这个眼神看得心都要碎了。他只能低下头安抚性地吻着他，“很快就不疼了。”

 

“骗子。”Peter抽了下鼻子，听起来可怜兮兮，全然没了之前主动摸出润滑液时的那份大义凛然，“网上也这么说……可我现在还是很疼。”

 

“我干嘛要骗你。”Tony被他这番天真的话刺激得那个器官又硬痛了一下，他叹了口气把手探下去，抚摸着男孩的性器官，年轻的身体很快在他的刻意撩拨下又一次放松了。男孩沉沉地喘息着，Tony顺势拉开Peter抵住他的手，在男孩身体快速进出了几个来回。Peter发出的声音是断断续续的，听起来像是黏糊糊的草莓果酱，又甜又软。

 

Peter的眼神逐渐迷离起来，他一开始推拒着Tony的手不知何时变成了环绕在男人肩膀上的姿势，在每一次Tony进入他的身体时，指甲同时陷进男人的皮肤，又在每一次Tony离开他的身体里，下意识地扣着Tony的肩膀让自己能和男人靠得更近一些。

 

“现在还痛吗？”Tony一只手环过他的小腿，让Peter的脚后跟落在他腰后，另一只手握住Peter的脚踝抬到他的肩膀上，蜘蛛侠绝佳的柔韧性在这时候显得别有用处，得益于此，Peter才能从这个对于普通人来说过于苛刻的姿势中得到多得过分的快感。

 

“不痛了。”Peter摇着头，他睁开眼睛不再是为了阻止Tony的动作，他的指甲在男人背后滑动几下，“我觉得我……还可以承受再多一点。”

 

“Peter……”男人叹息着叫了一声他的名字，接着用力撞入他的身体，过多的欢愉化为具象的声音从男孩的喉咙中跑出来，湿软的的呻吟再没停过。Peter的眼神逐渐失去了焦点，除了这个男人之外的其他事物被欲望和快感通通隔离，他的世界里此刻只剩下Tony了。

 

在高潮来临的那一刻，过于强烈的快感冲击着经验空白的Peter，他几乎以为自己的灵魂升了空，轻飘飘地飞出了酒店套房——直到Tony低下头吻住了他，将他的灵魂再次带入人间。

 

男人射在他身体里的东西从暂时无法收拢的穴口缓缓滑出。而Peter只想要接吻，没有心情去在乎腿间黏腻的触感，两人的喘息声交织在一起，淹没在吻里。

 

巨大的满足感和安心感将他们的灵魂服帖地钉合在一起，再也无法割舍。

 

 

一吻结束后，Peter被Tony面对面抱在怀里，他忽然想起来问，“如果我是个女孩……”

 

Tony以为青少年又要做些什么奇怪的比喻，他觉得有些好笑，跟着重复道，“如果你是个女孩。”

 

“那么我是不是可能因为意外怀孕而……和你结婚？”

 

“你是在暗示我，你想要让你的名字变成——Peter Benjamin Parker？”

 

Peter抬手在他肩膀上轻轻打了一下，“我只是在胡思乱想。”

 

“好吧。我认真回答你一下——”Tony一本正经道，“如果你是个女孩，鉴于我刚才在你体内完成了射精这个过程……”Tony故意说得很学术也很直白，听起来像是在宣读法条，“是的，我们很可能因为你未来的意外怀孕而结婚。

 

“再鉴于Peter Parker其实是个力气比我还大的、能一拳把公交车砸到熄火的怪力小男孩，我们是不太可能因为上述理由而结婚的。但是——”Tony停了下来，他的语气变得温柔起来，“其实无论他是男孩还是女孩，是什么样的人，只要是Peter Parker……只要是他，我都会愿意和他结婚，我一样会爱他。”

 

Peter抬起头来，眼眶发酸，他紧紧回抱住Tony，“我爱你。”

 

Tony的吻落在他额头上，嘴唇温暖，“17岁生日快乐，未来的……Peter Stark”


End file.
